Michael (XD)
Michael (Japanese: リュウト Ryūto) is the protagonist of Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. Michael has a Snag Machine, similar to Pokémon Colosseum's hero, Wes - and an Aura Reader, which makes the dark auras exuded by Shadow Pokémon visible as they were to Wes's companion, Rui. He was given these at the beginning of the game. His mother Lily, who works for Professor Krane, his sister Jovi and he live at Krane's Pokémon lab in Orre. He is an upcoming Trainer ready for his own journey with his Eevee, his starter Pokémon entrusted to him by his father. Traveling across Orre, he seeks to defeat the criminal organization Cipher, which is now under Grand Master Greevil's plot to wield an army of Shadow Pokémon in order to rule the world. Not only does Michael successfully defeat the entirety of Cipher Peons and Admins whom he encounters, but he also snags the Shadow Pokémon in their possession. His final feat is the capturing of Greevil's full-fledged team of Shadow Pokémon, including XD001. His achievement brings upon the disbandment of Cipher, at least under Greevil and Eldes' leadership. During the game, Michael's father is mentioned multiple times as a distinguished public figure, but he is in fact deceased. This makes Michael similar to May and Brendan, one of whose father is a Gym Leader and the other - a Pokémon Professor, but also to the other player characters whose father is not present. Michael also encounters two Generation IV Pokémon, Munchlax and Bonsly, with Bonsly being used in Battle Bingo and Munchlax appearing outside of battle. When this game was released, it was still Generation III. Sky Pokemon Legend Michael makes an appearance in Sky Pokemon Legend as one of the main characters of the series. Pokemon: '''Umbreon '''is one of Michael's first Pokemon. Later on it evolved into an Umbreon and is one of Michael's main members in his team. It is a Level 78, a Sassy Nature, Male, and it's moves are Faint Attack, Shadow Ball, Mean Look, and Confuse Ray. '''Gardevoir '''is one of Michael's main Pokemon. As a Ralts, Michael caught it as a Shadow Pokemon. It evolved to Kirlia at Phenac City then Gardevoir at Religam Tower. It's level is 74, a Timid Nature, Female, and it's moves are Psychic, Calm Mind, Thunderbolt, and Wish. '''Dewgong '''is one of Michael's main Pokemon. As a Seel, Michael caught it as a Shadow Pokemon. It evolved into Dewgong at Religam Tower facing Mirror B. It is a Level 74, Modest Nature, Male, and it's moves are Surf, Ice Beam, Rest, and Rain Dance. '''Dragonite '''is one of the main Pokemon in Michael's team. Michael never caught it as a Dratini or Dragonair, but he obtained it from snagging it from Mirror B. It is a level 74, Adamant Nature, Male, and it's moves are Dragon Dance, Outrage, Earthquake, and Fire Punch. '''Rapidash '''is one of the main Pokemon in Michael's team. Michael never caught it as a Ponyta, but he did obtain it from Citadark Isle. It is a level 70, Jolly nature, Female, and it's moves are Fire Blast, Double-Edge, Megahorn, and Iron Tail. '''Breloom '''is one of the main Pokemon in Michael's team. As a Shroomish, Michael caught it in Cipher Lab as a Shadow Pokemon. It evolved into Breloom at Pyrite Town battling some trainers. It is a level 72, Adamant Nature, Female, and it's moves are Giga Drain, Sky Uppercut, Mach Punch, and Seed Bomb.